


Nerves

by MrsSonBreigh



Series: KakaVege Week January 2018 [18]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Crying, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: They wrote their own vows, how sweet!





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaVege week!  
> January 5, Wedding Day

“Bulma… I can’t…!” Goku went to bury his hands in his gelled hair, but Bulma jumped forward to hold his arm back. 

“You can and you will. I didn’t plan my ex-husband's wedding just for you to flake.” She placed harsh fists on her hips, looking at Goku with fire in her eyes. He sighed, trying to calm down.

“I’m not flaking! What if I mess up!? This is gonna be a disaster…”

“It won’t be, you need to relax. Vegeta is out there, waiting for you. Everyone is already here,” She straightened his left sleeve, “You’ll be just fine. Do you have them?”

Goku stuck a finger in his front pocket, feeling the folded piece of paper. He nodded, taking another deep breath.

“Good. Ready?”

He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He could feel his arms shaking from the anxiety, “Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”

“Get out there. I’ll be right in the front. Just relax.” Bulma ushered him down the hall to place him in front of the tall doors. She wished him luck one last time before taking a different path to get to her seat. 

Goku checked the timer on the watch Bulma gave him. Twenty seconds. 

He double and triple checked that he still had that paper in his pocket. He patted his gut in an effort to loosen the nervous knots. 

He clenched and opened his eyes a few times over, willing them to focus.

Another deep breath.

The watch beeped. It was time.

He pressed the small button on the side to cease the quiet alarm, and pushed himself through, effortlessly opening the heavy oak doors. Master Roshi met him on the other side, greeting him with a silent but gentle smile. 

Quiet piano started as the two walked together. Goku could hardly focus on the music though, once he spotted Vegeta waiting for him. 

He looked absolutely stunning, the white suit he wore was immaculate, and the royal blue vest underneath just added that touch of personalization. He wanted a necktie, and wouldn’t budge on it. Compared to the vest, it looked even whiter than the suit itself. 

But the suit was nothing compared to _Vegeta_. He was made up perfectly, hair shiny, skin flawless, he looked like something from a dream. He truly took Goku’s breath away.

He hadn’t noticed that he had stopped walking for a second. Roshi patted him gently, bringing him back into his own body. He continued walking, not missing the slight upturn of Vegeta’s lip.

The bastard knew he looked good. 

It took forever, it seemed. All Goku wanted to do was sprint over to Vegeta and get the ceremony on a roll, but Bulma would have his head if he did such a thing. So he stayed calm the best he could, glancing down to Roshi every so often to make sure he was still there. 

Master Roshi was the closest thing to a father Goku had. And sadly, the two of them agreed that it would be in his grandfather’s honor. Gohan would have loved to see his boy now. 

He finally reached the steps, giving a silent parting wave to Roshi. He carefully climbed the few steps up to the altar just as Roshi fully set himself down next to Oolong. 

Goku made eye contact with Vegeta for a moment before being entirely overwhelmed with emotion. He turned away and met Dende’s eyes, who just gave him an encouraging smile before looking between the two Saiyans. 

Vegeta held out his hands. Goku took them, happy to know that he wasn’t the only one with the shakes. The contact relieved some of the nervousness. Vegeta always had that effect on him. 

Dende cleared his throat, “Evening, everyone. Before we get started I want to say… In all the years I’ve been God, I can’t even tell you how many weddings have been performed in my name by humans. I find it ironic, though,” He chuckled a bit to himself, “This is the first wedding that I know of actually done by God,” Piccolo nodded with a grin, “And not only are the two getting married nowhere near human, this is probably the least religious thing I’ve ever seen,”

Everyone laughed a bit, Dende had a way with words that put everyone at ease. Even Vegeta allowed himself a grin.

“Regardless, this is a special moment for everyone here, and no matter what happens now, I know that these men will love and protect one another, everyone in here, and out there,” He pointed to the far wall, referring to everyone on Earth, “Go ahead, Vegeta.”

Vegeta visibly swallowed, reluctantly letting go of Goku’s hands and fishing around in his pocket. A panicked look came over his handsome features as he couldn’t find what he was looking for.

He paused and closed his eyes, failing to prevent the deep blush that crept up his neck all the way to the tips of his ears. 

He dove into the other pocket, pulling out a pristinely folded piece of paper. 

Before he started to read, he flipped the bird at everyone in the seats who were laughing. This only made them laugh harder. 

Vegeta cleared his throat, looking up at Goku for a split second before looking back down and nervously licking his lips. 

“As a child, I was always told that I was the best. I was the strongest, part of a superior bloodline and the heir to the single most intimidating race in the universe,” He looked up to gauge Goku’s reaction. He just smiled warmly and waited for Vegeta to continue.

“I was a fool to believe that to be true. It’s taken me years to pull away from the things I was taught, the things shoved down my throat that I had to deal with. The only person I can thank is you, Kakarot,”

Goku clenched his fists, trying not to tear up and failing miserably. Everyone was silent, they had never heard Vegeta sound this vulnerable, and it was moving. 

“You taught me that I was wrong. And I hated you for it. I hated you because you were right,” Vegeta closes his eyes and took a second to breathe and calm his nerves, “At first, I thought the anger I felt was because you had the balls to prove me wrong. Now, I know that I wasn’t angry with you at all. I was angry at myself,”

Goku couldn’t hold his emotions back anymore, and they came out in slow tears, so small that only Dende could see them. Vegeta had stopped looking up, and buried his face in his paper.

“I wanted to be the best, and you took that from me. I resented you and the ground you walked on. But… Kakarot… I’m grateful,” A pause, “You humbled me. You showed me kindness and mercy, things that I had never been granted before. You showed me emotions that weren’t negative, showed me beautiful things that made me think for longer than a few seconds. You took my breath away, and it definitely wasn’t a result of training,”

Everyone laughed again. Vegeta didn’t flip them off this time. He laughed with them, bringing a hand to his face to rub at his eyes. Goku couldn’t see him perfectly, but he was sure he saw the glint of a tear.

“Because of you, I know the value of family. I’ve produced children that have looked up to you as if you were also their father… I guess now… In a few minutes, you will be,” He glanced to Trunks and Bra, who gave him an enthusiastic thumbs-up, “I hope that I can be a good stepfather to your boys as well. I’ve never said this aloud, but almost from day one, I felt like I was already Gohan’s father, in a way. Maybe it was because he was another Saiyan, or because I had pity for him. But I knew that wasn’t true when I met Goten for the first time,”

Vegeta felt himself choking up, his voice was straining and he cleared it again. It didn’t do anything to help.

“He looked just like you back then. After you had been gone for so long, it was painful. Painful to see you, but not have you. I wanted to hold him like he was my own kid, but Chichi wouldn’t even let me near him for the first few years,” He laughed again, thinking back on the screaming fights the two of them would have over Goten.

“What I’m trying to get at is that we’re already family. We always have been, really…”

Everyone took a moment to soak in Vegeta’s words, but it was obvious that he wasn’t finished. He flipped the page, preparing himself again. 

“You’ve blown me away since the day we met, Kakarot. I know that I was an asshole most of the time, and I still to this day have no idea how I scored you,” he chuckled, “But I’m so happy I did. You’ve made me better. A better father, a better fighter, a better person. And I love you for that,”

Everyone ‘Awe’d’, and he flipped them off again, face burning.

“I love you for so many reasons. But I think the biggest one is that you pushed me. You gave me the motivation to keep going, to get stronger, to live another day when I thought it was all pointless. You were my ‘what if’, and the sole reason I didn’t give up,” His voice cracked, but he didn’t bother to clear his throat again or wipe his face.

“Kakarot…” He folded his paper and tucked it into his pocket again. Goku could now see his bright red face and unashamed tears, “I love you. Truly, I do.”

Goku couldn’t stop the tears that fell gracefully over the edge of his eyelids, “I love you, too, ‘Geta.”

They both held onto every shred of self-control they could to not kiss each other. Goku rubbed his eyes and pulled out his own paper, and giggled despite himself. 

“Well now my vows seem lame,” Everyone openly laughed at his words, and that only made him smile wider. He unfolded his paper and swallowed the heavy lump in his neck.

“I knew from the moment I saw you that you were special. Aside from the fact that you murdered my friends, tried to kill me and my kid, and broke all of my bones, there was something about you that I couldn’t put my finger on,” He swallowed again, his sinuses burning, letting him know that soon the dam of tears would break and he would be sobbing like a child, “I didn’t let Krillin kill you for a few reasons. The first one I thought of at the time is that I wanted to beat you up again, or maybe I wanted you to beat me up again, I don’t know. The second was that I had faith that you would turn yourself around and you would be good,” 

Goku was almost in pain with how much he was holding back tears. He knew that if he made one mistake, let his voice crack one time, that he would embarrass himself.

He blinked a few times, willing the leaking tears away, “I wanted to see you again, I wanted to touch you, even if it was just to punch you in the face,” He laughed again, and Vegeta laughed along with him. 

He took a deep breath, steadying himself again, “You’ve been one of the bestest friends I’ve ever had. And I’m really happy that I get to marry you,” He paused, reading the next line, and he felt something crack inside. He finally let his tears loose, but did his best to keep his voice steady. 

“I only wish that my grandpa were here. I know that he would be proud of me… And I know that he’d love you so much. He loved my spark as a kid. And I know that it’s the same kind of spark you kept your whole life,” Goku wiped at his face, but the tracks on his face never dried for long, “One of the biggest reasons I knew that I needed to keep you was because…” He sniffed, “Was because the first concussion I got, I forgot everything about my heritage, and my mission. I forgot everything. But, I’ve lost count of how many concussions I’ve had since we met… And I never forgot the feeling that you gave me every time we fought, every time we argued. I know I’ll never forget the feeling I got the first time I kissed you,” He shook his head around, trying to gather his wits as everyone cooed in the back. He blushed, “And the first time we made love… Vegeta… I can’t put into words the things you do to me. The way you make me feel, it’s incredible. I wanted to be with you all the time, talk to you. I just wanted to look at you, and I would’ve been perfectly happy just with that,

“I think you’re beautiful. Gorgeous. Stunning. Every single word for beautiful there is, I think it fits you. You’re amazing, passionate, smart… You make up for the things I lack. I think we go perfectly together, like we were made to be at each other’s side. I don’t know what it was that first day, that pulled me to you, but I’m happy it did, or we wouldn’t be standing here right now, and I wouldn’t be in the middle of making you my husband,” He took another deep breath, the crying finally slowing enough for him to steady the pitch of his voice.

“You make me happier than I’ve ever been, in my whole life. I felt like part of me was missing until you came along. Whether that’s because of our race or my head trauma I’m unsure… But at this point, I don’t really care. All I care about is that you’re mine, and I’m yours. That we’re never apart, that we always protect and defend each other, and that I’m the one person in the whole universe that knows what love looks like in your eyes... I love you, ‘Geta. I love you so much that it hurts. I can’t even… God…”

He folded the paper up and tucked it in his vest, “I can’t tell you much else, I’m too much of a basket case to make any sense of what I feel right now. All I know is that I want you to be my forever.”

Vegeta sniffed, not bothering to wipe his eyes anymore, and nodded, “I am.”

Dende stepped in, “Join hands, gentlemen, and state your official vows.”

The two of them laughed quietly to themselves, this was the most awkward part of the rehearsal, and Goku still wasn’t confident that he would remember everything. He shook his head and leaned it against Vegeta’s looking into his eyes. He let their hands drop, but never let them go. Piccolo strode to them, handing Goku Vegeta’s wedding band.

“I, Son Goku, take you, Prince Vegeta, to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know…” He slid the band onto his left ring finger, “Uh, I will respect your integrity and have faith in your abiding love for me, through all our years... And in all that life may bring us.” He took a deep breath, looking to Vegeta for approval. He nodded, much to Goku’s relief. 

Vegeta closed his eyes in concentration. He had no issue memorizing his half of the vows, but he always needed to have a clear head to do them. Goku remembered he said, ‘I can’t think straight, looking at your stupid handsome face.’ He took Goku’s ring from Piccolo, who then sat down.

“Son Goku… Kakarot, I take you as my husband, with your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths.” He slid the ring on, “I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.”

There was a moment of silence before Dende lifted his hands in the air, “I now pronounce you as husband and husband. Now go ahead and make out a little for our amusement.”

Goku couldn’t stop the obnoxious laughter that came forth from Dende’s bluntness. Everyone else was laughing as well, but Vegeta refused to wait any longer and pulled Goku down, kissing him passionately. 

It took less than a second for Goku to reign himself in and return the kiss, wrapping his long arms around Vegeta’s waist and lifting him up. Everything around then disappeared. The kiss felt different than even the rehearsal kiss did. It felt final, and it was. 

Vegeta struggled to find the will to pull himself from Goku’s grasp. But he prised himself away to drop down and pull Goku in for a crushing hug. He mushed his face into Goku’s pristine royal blue suit, not caring if it messed up his hair or anything. He didn’t care anymore.

Not even the sound of laughter and clapping reached their ears, they were too focused on one another to care enough. 

Unable to help himself, Goku leaned down for another kiss, one much more gentle and loving. Vegeta obliged. 

The two were happily out of breath when they pulled away, resting their heads together again with dumb smiles. 

Goku took a deep breath, “I’m hungry.”

Vegeta had trouble holding back a laugh, “Of course you are.” 

The two left the room down the center, immediately heading for the reception.


End file.
